


A Family Affair

by Kytodorevii, Poisoned_Fate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of sex, Adult Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being with another male is frowned upon in this town, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cheating, Cock Piercing, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Is a Tease, Future Mpreg, Grisha is a Dick, High School Student Eren Yeager, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Isabel and Eren are Related, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Sex God, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, Levi and Isabel are married, Multi, Omega Eren Yeager, Physical Abuse, Porn in every chapter basically, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Religion, Riding, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teenage Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytodorevii/pseuds/Kytodorevii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisoned_Fate/pseuds/Poisoned_Fate
Summary: Can you love someone you've been paid to fuck for the last three months? Can you love them if they're married? Can you love someone who's married to your own blood? Maybe you can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that read the first version, this one is a bit different and I got my friend Dee to co-author! ** THIS IS THE EDITED/UPDATED VERSION!** -Kylar

“Just breathe.. I can totally do this. Amazing sex.. Money.. What else could I want in life?” Eren mumbled to himself as he sat in the back seat of a cab, waiting to arrive to his destination. Eren had chocolate brown hair, a year round tan, and what he was most envied for; big bright teal eyes that almost made him look feminine. He never saw what the big deal was. They were just some weird blue green color.

 

After a few more minutes of silently staring out the window, he finally saw the hotel he had become very familiar with these past few months - three to be exact. The hotel itself wasn’t very impressive, nor was it in a decent neighborhood, but whatever happened there stayed there. He didn’t do anything illegal, but this was necessary for the man he was about to meet. The man needed the secrecy.

 

Once the cab pulled over by the sidewalk, Eren pulled out some cash and handed it over to the driver before getting out and looking over the shitty hotel name, _Titans_. The only thing was that a few of the letters didn’t work so really the lit up letters read _Tits_. What a fitting name, considering this was practically a whorehouse.

 

Eren looked down at his watch and sighed, the man he was going to meet hated tardiness, so he’d better hurry if he didn’t want the man to scold him for it later. He made it through the double doors and straight to the receptionist. He’d rather get out of this area as quickly as possible. He was only here for one reason after all.

 

“Let me guess, sweet pea. Seeing Ackerman again?” the short blonde, smoking a cigarette snickered.

 

“You know I am. What room is he in this time?” Eren rolled his eyes. Everyone knew he was here to see Levi Ackerman. They all talked about it.

 

“Good luck. He seemed stressed. Room 203,” the woman winked.

 

“Fucking wonderful,” Eren grinned, waving at the woman as he headed towards the room number.

 

Once he made it to room 203, the brunette sighed and blew out a long breath, lifting his hand up to give a quick loud knock. After a few seconds the door opened, Eren was about to greet the man, but instead the man grabbed his collar and pulled him into the room, immediately shutting the door and picking him up to press him up against the door harshly.

 

“I’ve been waiting you shitty brat,” the man breathed, slamming his mouth against the brunette’s to immediately begin attacking his mouth with his fierce tongue, causing pleased moans from the brat in response.

 

First appearances were definitely deceiving. The man holding him up was a few inches shorter than he was, but he was strong. Stronger than anyone Eren had ever met. He had jet-black hair, thin brows, hooded gray blue eyes, and he always had a permanent scowl on his face.

 

“Sina said.. you looked.. stressed,” Eren gasped in between moans, Levi had begun to trail kisses and bites down his neck, causing his pants to become uncomfortably tight.

 

“Yes, so shut up and let me pound that firm ass of yours, hmm?” Levi husked against the brunette’s ear, trailing his tongue over the shell slowly.

 

“Sh-shit.. Let me suck your dick,” Eren groaned, tilting his head back and accidentally slamming it against the door.

 

“So clumsy..” the raven snorted, setting the boy down, beginning to loosen his work tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Eren immediately got onto his knees and began to unbutton the man’s pants, pulling them down his legs along with his boxers. Eren couldn’t help, but admire the long pale thick cock that awaited him. Levi had neatly dark trimmed pubic hair framing the delicious looking cock that was already dripping with precum. Once Eren saw a bead of the delicious sticky substance about to drip, he leaned forward to catch it with his tongue.

 

“Come on.. Don’t drag it out. Just get to it, brat,” Levi groaned. Just watching the brunette on his knees, turned him on. He really wanted to watch those plump lips work his cock. Levi reached down to grip at the brunette’s medium length hair, tugging him closer to his aching member.

 

“Fuck you,” Eren rolled his eyes, lifting a hand to grip the base of the man’s cock. He missed his little friend so much. Eren started by licking a stripe up the underside of the member, making sure to press his tongue into the slit, once he reached it. The entire time he did this, he kept his eyes locked with Levi’s. He smirked when he noticed the vein popping out of Levi’s forehead, the only indication that the man was trying not to lose control.

 

“Stop looking so smug, you still haven’t sucked my dick yet and I’m getting impatient. Hurry. The. Fuck. Up. Don’t make me say it again,” Levi hissed, glaring menacingly at the brunette.

 

“Yeah. Yeah. I get it,” Eren waved him off, flicking his tongue to play with the pierced tip swirling his tongue to move the barbell around. Once he felt a hand tug harshly at his hair, he decided to give the man what he so desperately wanted. The brunette shoved half of the man’s length into his mouth already feeling the tip hit the back of his throat. He was so glad he didn’t have a gag reflex, all of the times he deep throated popsicles as a kid finally coming in handy.

 

“Shit..” Levi hissed in pleasure once he felt the boy’s tongue play with his piercing. The piercing he had definitely gotten on a whim as a stupid teenager. The raven gripped the teenager’s hair harshly once his member hit the back of his throat. When he was sure that the boy had relaxed his throat, he began to slowly thrust into the warm mouth that only served to please him in that exact moment.

 

After a few minutes, Eren closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the smooth cock gliding in and out of his mouth. The brunette made sure to add suction to the areas that he could reach with his mouth once Levi’s movements began to speed up. He loved it when the raven fucked his mouth without mercy.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck, Daddy! Yeah.. Just like that!” the brunette moaned loudly, his legs were wrapped around the raven-haired man’s waist, his back arched and his fingers digging into the man’s back.

 

“Fuck..! you shitty.. brat. I told you.. not to.. fucking call me that..” the man growled in between grunts. His hips snapping harshly into the brunette’s tight heat, but this was great. This was how they both liked it. Rough and hard as hell. He could feel how fucking wet the boy was beneath him and that turned him on to no end. The squelching sound was getting louder and the dumb hotel bed was creaking loudly and hitting the wall harshly.

 

“Hah! Shit Leevi! Harder!” the brunette panted, crossing his ankles behind the man’s waist. He could feel the man’s cock abusing his prostate and man did he love the feeling when he was so close to coming, but not quite yet. It was almost like he was in between life and death, floating in an erotic limbo.

 

“Shit! Just fucking ride me already,” Levi groaned, flipping them over smoothly, without disconnecting their bodies. Levi looked up at the boy. He looked so beautiful riding him. The dim lighting of the room making the sweat on his body shine, his irises glowing green rings around his pitch black pupils that were blown wide with lust. His plump lips were open gasping for air letting lewd sounds pass through them with no care. The raven's eyes trailed down looking at the boys toned chest sporting a six-pack from the... swimming? Levi couldn't remember not really caring what went on in the boys life.

 

“Hngh.. Fuck!” Eren moaned, tipping his head back in ecstasy and riding the hell out of the large member inside him. After a few minutes of bouncing with Levi’s hands on his waist, he decided to lean forward and place his hands on Levi’s muscular chest to use as support. He was going to make this man feel so damn good. Eren began to slam his ass down onto the thick cock still abusing his prostate, making sure to meet the man halfway, only he was using his body weight to really slam down and impale himself onto the hard length, making the impact that much more pleasurable.

 

“Shit! God, Eren.. So fucking good..” the raven growled, making sure to dig his fingers into the brunette’s hips to really grind his pierced dick against the other male’s prostate. He could feel himself getting closer to his impending release. He fucking needed the release. He had been stressed at work and this was the perfect distraction he had been looking forward to for a week.

 

“Mmm, baby.. Already?” The brunette smirked, licking a stripe up the man’s sweaty throat before sinking his teeth into the flesh, biting hard enough to break the skin. That’s how the man before him loved to come. Every time Eren bit him, the man came really hard and it honestly turned Eren on so much, just thinking about it made a fresh amount of slick to squirt out of his abused hole.

 

The man groaned lowly in response to the boy’s bite. His hips began to stutter frantically against the brat, but the man continued thrusting into the brunette’s prostate, before slamming his hips once more into the boy, arching his back before releasing his salty come inside him, quickly slipping out and lying next to Eren to jerk him off to completion.

 

The boy whimpered at the loss of the hard cock that stretched him out so deliciously, but once he felt Levi’s hands on his throbbing cock, he began to fuck the man’s hand as fast as he could. He just wanted to come already. He’d been waiting a week to have sex with this fucking sex god.

 

“Tch. You’re in a hurry tonight,” the man croaked, his throat raw from their earlier activities.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck..! Hngh! God Daddy!” Eren screamed before coming all over Levi’s fist, slumping down onto the shitty hotel mattress. After regaining his breath, he turned to face Levi and began to run a hand over his sweaty chest. He really liked the man, even though all they ever did was fuck.

 

“Tch. Didn’t I just tell you not to call me that? I swear you’re either fucking stupid or deaf. I’m nobody’s damn daddy,” Levi scoffed, before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his jacket pocket on the floor. He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it up, looking over at the naked boy, admiring the tan skin and long legs.

 

“So, are you staying with me tonight or heading back to your precious wifey..” Eren smirked, pressing a kiss to the man’s chest.

 

“I told you not to talk about my fucking wife, kid.” Levi snapped, pushing the annoying boy away from his side. “Why can’t you just shut the hell up for once? You’re so much prettier that way.”

 

“Oh fuck you! How can I ignore you having a wife if your wedding ring is winking me in the fucking face!” Eren growled, not appreciating the damn push.

 

Levi looked down at his ring and sighed, “Why the hell do you even care? I’m fucking you and you’re getting paid. It’s a win win for the both of us.”

 

“Just curious if after having your cock rammed up my ass you go make love to her every night,” Eren snapped at Levi, looking out the window, trying to keep himself grounded and calm.

 

“Kid.. We had a fucking agreement. No feelings involved, remember? If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were jealous..” Levi smirked, leaning over to wrap his arms around Eren and pulling him against his chest.

 

“I’m not fucking jealous.. I just.. This isn’t fair to her, but yeah. I’m only in this for the money, so you can go fuck whoever you want.” Eren rolled his eyes in annoyance, but still leaned back into Levi’s chest.

 

“Tch. I only fuck you, besides my wife,” Levi husked against the boy’s ear, before taking a long drag from his cigarette and blowing it out over the brunette’s head.

 

“Yeah and you’re the only one I’ve _ever_ had sex with,” Eren grimaced. Sure he’s had offers, but he’s too damn picky for his own good and honestly this whole thing with Levi was supposed to be a one-time thing.

 

They had met at a bar and Levi had been the only attractive person there. So one thing lead to another and they ended up drunk in a hotel room fucking until either Eren couldn’t feel his ass or Levi just didn’t have it in him to fuck anymore. (Way to lose your virginity, aye?) Eren couldn’t remember which occurred first. Later Levi had treated him like some whore and paid him $500 for the sex. So instead of getting offended, Eren warmed up to the idea of having sex with him and getting paid for it every time. He needed the money, especially since he was only 16. Not that Levi knew that.. Yeah, Levi actually thinks that he’s 21. Fake IDs come in handy.

 

“Anyway, are we still on for the same time next week?” Eren asked, reaching over to take the cigarette from Levi’s lips and pressing it in between his own to take a long drag.

 

“Nah, I have to go to a family dinner for the wife,” Levi said, sighing in frustration. He hadn’t seen his wife’s family since the wedding day and apparently she had a bratty younger brother that she didn’t get along with. He was definitely not looking forward to dealing with her family, especially if they were as loud as she was.

 

“Mmm.. That sucks, but I’m busy too so I guess it works out. You want one more round before we head to bed?” Eren smirked, already feeling his cock twitch at the prospect of getting fucked again.

 

“Oi, you’re a horny little shit tonight, but how can I say no to that?” Levi grinned, as he watched Eren blow out some smoke and hand back the cigarette, before positioning himself into reverse cowboy.

 

Eren turned to look at Levi, grinning as he lifted his hips to position the man’s cock to tease his leaking hole with the pierced tip, tipping his head back to moan loudly. He was such a slut for Levi’s cock and he couldn’t care less if the man was fucking married. He bet Levi never did anything kinky with the wifey anyway.

  

* * *

 

 

“Ugh! Do I seriously have to stay here? Can’t I go hang out with Mikasa and Armin?” Eren sighed dramatically, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t get why he had to see _her_ today.

 

“Seriously? We’ve been talking about this dinner for weeks! Why can’t you behave and act your age for once?” Carla scolded her son. She just didn’t get the sibling rivalry that was happening between her son and daughter. It was mostly one sided really, her precious daughter never tried to compete with Eren.    

 

“Maybe because she always pisses me the hell off and dad always takes her side on everything? Like she’s not even biologically his daughter!” Eren groaned, slamming his head against the dining room table repeatedly. He was being pretty dramatic, but he had his reasons.

 

“Eren! It doesn’t matter if he isn’t her biological father! He’s still her father nonetheless and I will not have you acting like this when she comes over,” Carla sighed in frustration, going back to stirring the spaghetti in the pot. She wore a light green dress with an off white apron over the top of it as she was cooking. Her dark brown - almost black - hair was tied back into a ponytail. She had warm golden eyes that only looked slightly duller due to the crows feet that rested at the corners of her eyes from ageing. She and her son shared most of the same features. They both had the same smile that had the ability to melt hearts.

 

“Ugh! This is so fucking unfair!” Eren shouted, to no one in particular.

 

“Eren, watch your damn language! We raised you better than that. I don’t know why the hell you even act up,” Grisha said, looking over at his son, after setting down the newspaper before him. His son was so dramatic.

 

"You barely raised me." Eren grumbled to himself.

 

"What was that?" Grisha asked raising his hand. Eren didn't flinch though, he was already used to this. Grisha was a tall man with long brown coloured hair. His eyes were a similar colour to his son's but there was a slight difference. His eyes were colder, almost duller due to the hardships of life. They didn't have the same vibrancy his son's had, it was like they were dead but they still had that spark, especially when it came to abusing his son.

 

“Just watch.. Once she fucking gets here, you’re all going to ignore me and just focus on her and her damn perfect life with her perfect attitude and beautiful fucking self,” Eren said, glaring at his father and earning a slap in return. Not that he cared. He was so damn used to this shit. All they cared about was _that_ fucking bitch.

 

“Just quit, Grisha. You know he doesn’t listen either way. Plus, our girl will be here soon and we don’t need her to worry. You know how much she worries about Eren,” Carla smiled fondly at the thought. Even though Eren hates her so passionately she still loves him. She never held anything against him, she never even yelled back at him. She was a good girl.

 

 _Oh fuck this_ , Eren scoffed before getting up and walking into the living room, plopping down onto the couch. Stupid perfect sister of his. She was only his half fucking sister. God, honestly he just fucking hated her damn guts. Couldn’t some God do him a favor and run her over with a bus? That would make up for her shitty existence.

 

* * *

 

 

After about half an hour, the perfect child finally decided to arrive. How did Eren know? Well, the doorbell was rung like a million times and only his stupid sister did that.

 

“Eren! The door!” his mother called out from the kitchen, making him groan in frustration. Why the hell did he have to open the fucking door for that bitch?

 

Eren made his way to the door as quickly as possible because seriously she wouldn’t quit ringing the damn doorbell and it was giving him a fucking headache.

 

Once he reached the door he opened it wide so it slammed against the wall (most likely leaving a dent), “Quit ringing the fucking doorbell, Isabel!” Eren shouted in annoyance, looking over his nasty ass _sister_. She had bright red hair, tied into two low pigtails with bangs that framed her ugly face. She had big green eyes that were very similar to his own. She was also about a head shorter, even though she was older by seven years. She wore a white flowy dress that made it down below her knees with black pointed flats. She almost looked angelic. Almost.

 

“Really, Eren? That is so rude,” Isabel pouted, before smiling hesitantly, “I brought my husband along. Eren this is Levi,” she smiled, squealing and running towards mommy dearest once she saw her, to tackle her into a hug.

 

Once Eren made eye contact with the man standing outside their front door his sister and mother were forgotten and became background noise that the brunette didn’t even bother listening to.

 

There he was standing in all his sexy glory, Levi. His pitch-black hair was neatly parted down the right, the undercut neatly trimmed. His skin was still as pale as snow contrasting that of his hair. His eyes had dark rims around them showing he still hadn't gotten rid of his insomnia, or it was from the late night he had had at the office the previous night. His eyes are what always had Eren captivated. Piercing silver. Almost like glowing mercury, but that may have been because of the current situation that was stressing him. The fact that Eren lied to him was angering him. He was going to have to punish the boy later.

 

Eren stared at Levi.

 

Levi stared at Eren.

 

The brunette and raven continued staring at one another, a heavy silence filling the air. It was broken within a few long seconds when the boy burst out laughing. Leaving Levi with a flabbergasted look on his face. He had never heard the boy laugh so hard, so freely. Holy shit. Eren internally screamed. He was fucking his sister’s husband. Holy fucking shit..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the family dinner!! 
> 
> TW: Abuse and homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello our amazing readers!!! We are both extremely sorry we haven't updated in such a long time but a lot of things got in the way during the gap between updates.  
> I would like to say sorry for not replying to anyone's comments but I was way to busy with all my college work and issues with my mother being sick and hospitalised (she's fine now). Luckily you guys weren't completely abandoned since Kylar responded to all your comments and I am forever grateful for that!  
> Thanks for being so patient waiting for this update and all the amazing support you have shown us, it's helped us a lot with motivation to finish writing and posting this chapter. I can't guarantee when the next update will be since my exams start in exactly three months and I need to revise for them and Kylar and I have a big time zone difference so it's hard to communicate with each other all the time. But we are going to try and make sure you don't have to wait too long for the next update!
> 
> I'm gonna let you go and enjoy the chapter before I start rambling on for too long. But I do promise to also respond to your comments when I can. 
> 
> If you didn't notice it in the summary there is a TRIGGER WARING of abuse and homophobia so please avoid it if it is one of your triggers. There is also some smutty stuff in there for you guys since you deserve it!! 
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> \- Dee and Kylar

Everything went silent when they heard the brunette laughing. Isabel was the first to move wondering what was so funny.

 

“Why are you laughing?” Asked the redhead.

 

“He’s… uh… so much shorter than I thought he would be,” Eren responded looking Levi in the eye when he said that. Levi glared at him sending him a ‘you’re going to regret that later’ look that he knew all too well.

 

“Eren! You watch your manners!” Carla cried out in embarrassment tugging on his ear harshly, making the teen wince. “I’m sorry for Eren’s behavior,” she said giving her defiant son a slight glare.

 

“Can you not insult my husband, Eren?” Isabel asked as she pouted, walking over to loop her arm through her husband’s, leaning her head on his shoulder as she watched Eren.

 

“Whatever,” the boy sighed walking back to the living room and slouching on the couch. Levi watched Eren wondering why he held so much resentment for his sister but knew now wasn’t the time or place to ask. This wasn’t even supposed to happen.

 

“How are you, love?” Carla asked directing the conversation to Levi.

 

“I’m good thanks, they’re keeping me busy at the firm,” the man responded politely.

 

“Please come in and make yourself at home. We have the guestroom set up for you two. But remember not to stay up too late as you need to leave early in the morning,” Grisha came over ending his speech with a wink.

 

“Daaadddd!” Izzy whined blushing at the obvious innuendo he made.

 

“Go set the table Eren dinner will be ready soon,” Carla asked Eren from her spot in the Kitchen.

 

“Fine.” Eren groaned while rolling his eyes.

 

* * *

 

After a few minutes everything was set on the table and Carla was serving the food to everyone.

 

“So, Levi you going to be becoming a Daddy anytime soon?” Eren asked from his spot next to the man.

 

“Not yet, no,” the raven responded, his fork stopping halfway to his mouth, his glare set on the food in front of him. Isabel frowned slightly.

 

“Shame,” Eren responded his hand now running up and down the man’s leg, his hand getting closer to his crotch everytime it went up his thigh.

 

“Eren could you not sate your disgusting hobbies at the dinner table. Some of us are trying to eat,” Grisha said, glaring at the boy. Eren tensed and slowly retracted his hand away from Levi.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come out that way,” he mumbled trying to sound innocent, his voice dejected, eyes losing the spark that it had.

 

The room was filled with an almost silence the only sound that could be heard was the clinking of the cutlery on the plates and the occasional light thud of a glass being put back down on the table. It was tense and awkward.

 

It was killing Isabel remembering the days she was here when the dinner table was filled with joyful conversations.

 

“How’s school Eren, you just started your junior year right?” Isabel asked looking at her brother. Levi choked on his drink.

 

“It’s fine I guess.” Eren mumbled absentmindedly playing with his food and ignoring Levi’s reaction.

 

“How are your classes?” She asked not wanting silence to fill the room again, as she patted Levi’s back in hopes that he would stop choking soon.

 

“Fine. My English teacher is pretty hot so I guess that’s a good thing,” Eren replied.

 

“Enough about Eren, how’s married life treating you?” asked Grisha moving the topic away from his son and the disgusting responses that were sure to spill from his sinful mouth.

 

“It’s going great! The honeymoon was simply magical. France is a beautiful country, I almost didn’t want to come back,” she said with a starry look in her eyes.

 

“Wish you hadn’t,” Eren said under his breath, Levi was the only person who heard him.

 

“But Levi said we will go back this Christmas, apparently the country looks even better covered in snow,” she squealed wiggling excitedly.

 

“You won’t be here for Christmas then?” Carla asked disappointment laced in her voice.

 

“Sadly I won’t be,” Isabel responded, a small frown making it’s way onto her lips.

 

“But it won’t be the same without you! My baby has to be here!” Carla said pouting slightly.

 

“You’ll still have Eren here,” Isabel said while Eren slumped down further into his chair, keeping his eyes on the utensil in his hand.

 

“He’s not allowed to celebrate Christmas,” Grisha said in a stern voice.

 

“I thought we agreed that-“ Carla was cut off with a sharp glare from her husband. Not wanting to anger him she didn’t say anything more and instead picked up her silverware to continue eating. She truly hoped that they weren’t somehow being rude or making Levi uncomfortable.

 

“Eren has sinned too much to have the honour of celebrating the birth of Christ. Faggots should not be allowed to celebrate such an important day,” Grisha said, his voice full of authority. Levi clenched his fists glaring down at the tablecloth.

 

“Why does being gay make him a sinner?” Levi asked.

 

“Because it’s not what God wanted. Eren is just my punishment sent from God for having a child out of wedlock. I was foolish when I was young. God gave me a gay son so I can repent and change his sinful ways so I will be forgiven,” Grisha responded, sounding so sure of himself.

 

“Have you been successful yet then?” Levi asked his voice starting to grow annoyed. Eren rested his hand back on Levi’s thigh. Levi turned to look at the boy noticing that he gave him a small smile and a reassuring squeeze on his thigh to show that he was already used to his father’s speeches.

 

“Sadly it hasn’t. But if I have learned anything in all my years, patience is a virtue.” Grisha said smiling politely at Levi, “You’ll need it when you have children of your own,” Isabel shifted slightly in her seat.

 

“That and your fists apparently,” Eren grumbled loud enough for Grisha to hear.

 

“It’s the only way I can get you to listen,” Grisha snapped back at the boy, causing everyone else at the table to tense up.

 

“I don’t think it was ‘God’s’ plan to have you beat me everytime I don’t agree with you,” Eren retorted using air quotes around God, glaring at the man who was supposed to love him unconditionally, even if he didn’t agree with his views. Yeah fucking right.

 

“I will not have you speak the Lord’s name in vain under my roof!” Grisha boomed slamming his fists down on the table causing a few drinks to spill.

 

“Good thing the Lord doesn’t exist,” Eren spat. That comment was what made Grisha’s restraint snap. He stood up from his position at the table and stormed over to his son. He grabbed him by his arm harshly and dragged him out of the room, ignoring his cries of pain and the looks that were sent his way as he left. The dining room was once again filled with a tense silence that even Isabel didn’t want to break. She didn’t need to as it wasn’t long until Grisha started yelling.

 

“You will not insult the Lord in this house!” He boomed.

 

“I can do whatever the hell I want to!” Eren yelled back just as loud.

 

“Looks like I still need to teach you respect,” Grisha said raising his hand.

 

“Because smacking me always worked,” Eren growled, his hands clenching into tight fists. Just one fucking punch to the face is all he wanted, but he was raised to respect his elders. Even if they didn’t deserve the respect they wanted.

 

“It’s because you’re a useless piece of shit that I have to do this!” Grisha yelled a loud smacking sound filling the house. It was silent for a few seconds but yelling again broke it, this time it was Eren’s voice that did it.

 

“Why don’t you just hit me again! That will please God! That will get the fucking gay out of me!” Eren shouted, shoving Grisha. The look of rage that crossed through Grisha’s features was the only indication that Eren had to realise that he had fucked up. He made a mistake. He shouldn’t have fought back. Grisha’s hand balled up into a fist, which swiftly met Eren’s stomach. The boy cried out in pain but that didn’t stop Grisha. He didn’t even stop when Eren fell to the floor.

 

Nothing ever stops him.

 

“Don’t talk back to me you fucking scum!” He screamed kicking the boy in the stomach. “This is what disrespectful little fags like you deserve,” And with that he was done. He pulled Eren up from the floor and dragged him back to the dining room as if nothing had happened. As if nobody had heard what he said. As if nobody heard Eren’s cries of pain or saw the bruises forming on his face. The room was filled with a silence that nobody could break in fear of what would happen if it were. Nobody said anything about what Grisha did, there were no protests, no concern shown for the brunette that was beaten. Eren was used to it though. It just hurt more knowing Levi knew about his life now, he just didn’t know why.

 

Throughout the rest of the meal, Eren had to pretend that he was okay because fuck it if he was going to show any weakness in front of his father. He sat up as straight as he could and ate silently, only getting up to leave once he was finished eating and his father had already left the table. He didn’t even dare look towards his sister or Levi. They would surely look at him with pity and he didn’t need that bullshit. _Why the hell did he have to be her husband?_

 

If Eren would have turned back to look at Levi, he would’ve noticed how the raven-haired man eyed him worriedly. Sure, Levi didn’t really care for the kid except when they were naked and exploring one another’s body, but he truly wanted to get up and make sure he was okay. The only problem was that he and Eren had technically just met, or at least in the eyes of everyone at the table. How would it look for him to go see Eren? Would Grisha get mad and punish Eren if he checked up on him?

 

“I’m so sorry for that.. My husband really is a good man, but he doesn’t tolerate misbehaving and our Eren has seemed to make it a goal of his to pester his father as far as he can until he snaps,” Carla smiled nervously as she explained to Levi.

 

Levi could only take a large swig of wine, before he put it down and his eyes traveled up to meet her nervous ones. “Of course, I just never understood what beatings did. They never helped, all they did was make the teen rebel even more,” Levi mumbled the last part, his mind going far back to when he lived with his uncle Kenny as a teenager.

 

He only snapped out of past memories a few minutes later when he felt his wife’s hand rub at his back gently and lean her head against his shoulder, his head leaning on hers in automatic response.

 

“You two are so precious! I know you guys haven’t been married for a long time, but I’m ready to be a grandmother! When am I getting grandchildren?” Carla laughed, covering her large smile with her palm.

 

Levi could only shake his head as he plastered on a fake smile.

 

“Carla, are you pestering them about grandchildren again? They will give us some when they are good and ready. Isn’t that so, Levi?” Grisha asked, as he came back into the kitchen, his body leaned up against the doorframe leading to the living room.

 

“Of course, Sir,” Levi said, his eyes rolling when he was sure nobody was watching him. _What the fuck was it with these people and wanting grandchildren when they couldn’t even treat their youngest son with respect?_

 

Levi could feel his wife tense next to him, she had been doing that quite a bit lately. He wondered why, but he had no chance to bring it up since Grisha had just asked them to join him in the living room, while Carla washed up their dirty dishes and cleaned up the table.

 

“Hey, Iz.. I’m going to go smoke outside,” Levi said to Isabel. He just needed an excuse to get away from this asshole. He didn’t want to have to endure ‘friendly’ conversations any longer. He couldn’t stand the guy.

 

“There’s a balcony in the guest room that you are welcome to use.” Grisha said.

 

Levi nodded, excusing himself and making his way upstairs. When he reached the top of the stairs he could hear the distinct sound of cursing that was not being muffled well. Knowing who the owner of the voice was Levi walked towards the sound until he was standing outside a door that had the word ‘SIN’ scratched into it. The raven glared at the word hating Grisha even more than he thought possible. He gently knocked on the door, waiting for a response. When none came he slowly opened the door and stepped into the room, making sure that the door was closed behind him.

 

“You okay, kid?” Levi asked cautiously.

 

“Get out,” Whispered a cold emotionless voice.

 

“No.”

 

“I don’t want to be seen like this. Leave me alone,” Eren growled, from his sitting position on the old bed that definitely needed replacing some time ago.

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?!” Screamed the boy.

 

“Because you’re hurt and it looks like nobody else will bother to take care of your wounds,” snapped Levi. He walked up to Eren forcing the boy to look at him by grabbing his chin. One side of Eren’s face was covered in purple and yellow bruises, standing out on his tanned skin. Clicking his tongue Levi asked. “Tch. Do you have a first aid kit up here?”

 

The boy merely nodded knowing he wouldn’t get Levi to leave anytime soon. He grabbed a green box from under his bed that looked like it had been used one too many times.

 

Levi opened the box to find that most of its contents had already been used, giving him an indication of how much abuse the boy has had to face.

 

“I can do this stuff myself you know,” the boy mumbled, taking the box away from Levi. “Unless you want to play Doctor,” The teen said a glint that Levi didn’t recognise coming to his teal eyes.

 

“I’m not going to be doing any of that shit with you anymore,” Levi stated, frustrated. The kid had lied to him about his age and he still thought that the man was crazy enough to sleep with him?

 

“Why not?” asked the brunette. Was Levi seriously going to take his age into consideration now? They’ve already fucked countless times, why should it matter now?

 

“Because you’re seventeen and I’m married to your sister,” Levi growled out in frustration. Couldn’t the kid stop thinking about sex and just fucking listen for once?

 

“I’m actually sixteen, but I’m still perfectly legal and cheating on Izzy never bothered you before so why does it now that you know who I am?” asked the teen who had started to teasingly stroke Levi’s thighs.

 

“Because this is wrong! Shouldn’t _you_ feel disgusted knowing that your sister is _my_ wife?” The raven snapped, gripping Eren’s arm to shove away from his thigh. He couldn’t sleep with Eren now that he knew how old he was. It wasn’t fair to him or to Izzy for that matter.

 

“It’s always been wrong.” The boy mumbled. “Why should I feel disgusted? Because you fuck Izzy?” the boy scoffed, his eyes darting over to a Jesus picture hanging above his bed. He shivered, it was like this bearded guy was always watching him and he never found that comforting.

 

Levi could only glare at the boy, but he supposed he wasn’t wrong. No wait. What did Isabel call it? Making love. That’s what they always did. “Yeah, I suppose so, but she’s also your sister.. Don’t you feel awful?”

 

“The bitch had it coming,” Eren spat, his glare fixed on Levi. Why couldn’t this guy just leave this shit be? He didn’t feel like talking about his fucking sister. He just wanted to get fucked and forget this shitty day ever happened. “What? Do you feel awful now, Levi? Because you’re screwing Izzy’s younger, faggot brother? Am I such a fucking disappointment to you too? Huh?”

 

“Will you quit talking like that?! Fuck, Eren! Can’t you talk like an adult?” Levi didn’t know what the hell to do at this point.

 

“I don’t want to talk! Just… Fuck! Fuck me, Levi! Can’t you just fucking do that? I don’t care if you fuck me out of pity! Just do it!” Eren hissed, his hands in his hair tugging at random pieces because he couldn’t take this misery anymore.

 

“Eren, for fuck’s sakes.. I told you that I’m not going to fuck you. I’m over ten years older than you! And having sex will never solve your problems, kid.”

 

“What the hell do you know?” Eren scoffed, shaking his head. This guy was being so fucking ridiculous. “Fine, Levi. You don’t have to fuck me. In fact, you don’t have to fuck me ever again, just get the fuck out so I can sneak out and find someone else who will,” the brunette looked up at the raven haired man through his lashes, trying to put forth as much innocence as possible. This guy wanted to fucking play with his heart, then he’d fucking play with Levi and win.

 

The raven felt a pang in his chest that he couldn't quite understand its reason for being there. _So what if Eren goes to a bar to find his next fuck? I don't care!_ , he thought to himself, _it would be better he could meet someone else and leave me alone. But he could get hurt, or diseased or even killed.._ Levi's thoughts continued to go down this dark path until one shocked him completely, _he’s mine._ He quickly ignored it. Choosing instead to address the brunette in front of him, "You can't go to a bar to find some fucking douche bag who's only going to wind up hurting you."

 

“Oh? You’re telling me what to do now?” Eren laughed, loving the fact that he was getting under Levi’s always composed, always perfect, skin. “Isn't that how we met? Me going to a bar and flirting with you and the next thing I knew I was waking up in your bed?" he smirked at the man knowing he hit the target dead on.

 

"Well I never would have done anything with you if I knew the truth about you," the raven responded, voice getting slightly louder in his defense.

 

"I never lied to you. You never asked if I was related to your wife and you only asked if I was legal which I technically am. You're the only one that's been lying. Cheating on your wife, telling her you're going on a business trip only to end up in bed with me at some run down hotel!"

“Fuck Eren! Just shut the fuck up!” Levi shouted, gripping the back of Eren’s head harshly to smash his lips to his and to shove his tongue into his mouth. He wanted to taste him so fucking badly but he was so damn angry. Why the hell did Eren please him so much? Why did he have to be so fucking attractive? Why did he want E-.. No! He didn’t. He could care less about this shitty brat.

 

Eren could only close his eyes in satisfaction and moan against Levi’s lips, his fingers automatically going to unbutton the buttons on the man’s shirt to tug the offending garment off. He then ran his hands over the expanse of Levi’s abdomen, his fingers dipping into the ridges of his defined six-pack before making it down to the raven’s zipper to unzip his pants and tug them down with his boxers to his mid thighs as if his life depended on it.

 

Meanwhile, Levi could feel his shaft thickening in his boxers. His hands roamed the teen’s body, his lips never seizing to kiss the boy in front of him. He knew it was wrong, he really did, but it was as if his instincts were taking over. He had to claim this boy.

 

He carelessly tugged Eren’s sweats and boxers down, tossing them to the side and on the floor, not caring where the clothes landed. He could already smell the sweet slick the teen’s body naturally produced and he couldn’t deny it drove him wild especially when his face somehow ended up in between the boy’s legs and pressed against his drooling hole.

 

Levi lapped at the slick, causing Eren to whimper and moan in pleasure, his fingers tangling into the raven’s hair to press down and tug. The teen’s long legs wrapped around Levi’s neck, his ankles crossing as his back arched from the pleasure of being rimmed by the only man who has ever made him feel _something_ and made him _want_ something he could never have.

 

“Oh! Oh f-fuck, Levi!,” the boy whimpered in pleasure, he could feel his heart in his throat and his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he suddenly felt Levi’s tongue enter him. He could feel his hole twitch in want, it was as if his body already knew it was Levi and craved his glorious cock ramming into him until he couldn’t fucking move or breathe. He wanted the man’s hands wrapped around his throat as he fucked him. _I want Levi all to myself_.  

 

“Don't say my name you shit!” Levi hissed.

 

A mischievous glint sparked in Eren's eyes, coming up with a plan to get under the man's skin even more. He loved it when they hate fucked, it brought him the pain he always needed to feel good.

 

Levi had already gone back to licking and sucking at Eren's hole causing the boy to moan again.

 

“Ahh! Jean...” the teen moaned purposefully being loud knowing that his family downstairs will be able to hear him. Levi growled as he heard someone else's name, _I'm the only name he's allowed to moan,_ was the first thought that crossed his mind. Eren continued to moan 'Jean's' name, pushing Levi's buttons even further. Levi stopped lapping up Eren's slick to glare at the boy. He quickly shoved two fingers into his hole deeming him mostly ready for them anyway. This only urged Eren on to moaning someone's name that wasn't Levi's. _Why does this piss me off so much? It's not like he's anything more than a good fuck!_ Levi thought to himself. “Oh Jean! H-harder!” The teen cried out.

 

“Don't moan some other fucker's name while I'm around you!” Levi growled in the boy’s ear.

 

“Want me to keep using yours then?” Eren asked cheekily looking up at the man. He had a playful glint in his eyes that Levi had grown used to with their escapades but there was something else in there that Levi had never seen before, the only way he could describe it was, broken. Levi ignored it keeping to his promise in the future to not get too attached to his fuck-buddy.

 

“No! Don't use my name or some other fuckers. Just pick something else,” he grumbled. Eren nodded as Levi continued to finger his hole. The raven was moving his fingers in search for that special bundle of nerves that always made Eren see stars.

 

“Ah!!! D-daddy.. a-again!” The teen screamed after Levi found his prostate.

 

“For fuck’s sakes! What have I told you about Daddy, Eren?” Levi snapped, his fingers ramming into the teen harder.

 

“Hah! Jean or Daddy?! Pick!” Eren practically shouted in impatience. He just wanted to get fucked into the fucking bed already.

 

“God fucking..” Levi inaudibly mumbled the rest to himself as he removed his fingers from inside the boy and positioned him with one leg up against his chest and the other hanging off the bed with Levi settling in between him. “Aye, Brat, you have been taking your contraceptives, right?” Levi asked, as he gripped his throbbing member and settled it against the teen’s entrance. He really hated using condoms and if the boy used contraceptives then they had a very low chance of conceiving, especially since they weren’t mated.

 

“Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to? I take them all the time, Levi,” Eren groaned, rolling his eyes. Seriously, it was like Levi didn’t fucking know him. How long were they sleeping with one another again?

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just being cautious, you little shit,” Levi murmured, sheathing himself completely inside the boy without a warning, hoping to have the boy scream as pay back.

 

“Agh! Fuck! Le-Daddy! What the fuck!” Eren panted, as he looked up at the man with a venomous glare.

 

“I thought you wanted it rough, Eren,” the raven smirked, gripping Eren’s other leg to wrap around his waist, as he slowly began to circle his hips to at least ease some of the boy’s pain of being penetrated so abruptly.

 

Eren reluctantly wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck once he was positioned properly, humming as Levi’s cock slowly moved inside him, his head digging back into the pillows, and his eyes meeting the raven’s as he gave a slow nod to let the man know that he was ready to get brutally fucked.

 

Once Levi got the signal, he leaned down far enough that his forehead was pressed to Eren’s chest, the boy basically being bent in half, as Levi began to mercilessly pound into the boy. His hips angled to hit the boy where it was most pleasurable for him and Levi couldn’t help but moan and groan because Eren made the most beautiful noises he had ever heard when he was being fucked.

 

Eren wasn’t afraid to act like a slut and that’s where the difference in him and his sister lied. If anyone ever asked Isabel if Levi made noise during sex, she’d say no. Not that she’d be speaking about their sex life in the first place, but Levi found their sex boring. It was always the same damn thing, “making love”, but sometimes he just really wanted to fuck her pussy into the mattress, but she’d never allow it. That’s probably why he was addicted to Eren because the boy has never denied him anything. He had always been open to trying out anything Levi wanted.

 

“Nghh.. Daddy! Yeah, right there!” the boy moaned as his old bed squeaked and slammed against the wall over and over again. Surely his father knew what he was up to and that’s all Eren wanted. That man would never change Eren because the brunette would never lose himself because of what Grisha thought of his “lifestyle”.

 

“Fuck, Eren!” Levi grunted, as his hips snapped forward and into the boy’s tight heat harder and faster. His fucking ab muscles hurt, from how vigorous he was fucking the boy, but he couldn’t care less when the boy’s eyes were crossed and his back was arched beautifully. The boy’s nails were biting into his flesh and it fucking stung, but he enjoyed the marks the boy gave him, although they were bitches to hide for a week. Especially when his wife decided that she really wanted to make love during that week.

 

After a few more minutes of vigorous thrusting and squelching, with the occasional moans echoing through the room, Levi stopped completely, looking down at Eren as if he were trying to communicate something without words.

 

Eren groaned, glaring up at Levi and wondering why the hell this guy stopped when they were having such a good time. “What the f-mmm!” Eren mumbled against Levi’s palm, rolling his eyes at the man’s outrageous behavior.

 

Levi leaned forward even more so his face was about an inch from Eren’s so he could speak quietly, “someone is at the fucking door, kid.”

 

Once Eren actually shut up and paid attention, he could hear someone on the other end.. That someone being Isabel! _Shit!_

 

If this weren’t a serious situation, Levi would’ve burst out laughing at how comically wide Eren’s eyes got, but his were probably the same at this point. If they got caught right now, they’d both be in some deep shit.

 

“Eren? Are you.. alright?” Izzy could be heard from outside the unlocked door.

 

“God! Of course it’s you! What the fuck do you want?” Eren shouted once he removed Levi’s hand from his mouth.

 

Levi could only smack Eren across the back of the head from talking to his wife like that, earning a childish pout and glare from Eren.

 

 _That hurt! Asshole!_ , Eren mouthed at Levi as he waited for his ‘sister’s’ response.

 

“I was just wondering if you were alright.. You’re being pretty.. loud you know,” Isabel paused for a few seconds before continuing awkwardly, “Also, have you seen my husband, Levi?”

 

Eren just wanted to burst out laughing at their fucking luck because this must be the Gods trying to punish him for being a faggot as his father says. Eren sighed loudly, “I don’t know how you have sex Izzy, but people tend to be loud. Yes, I’m fucking fantastic. I was getting the best fucking of my life before you came. As for your short, disgusting husband.. he said he was out of smokes and needed to go buy some more.” _Isn_ _’_ _t it great how easy lying has become to me now?_

Levi glared at the brat for his comment, earning a shrug and innocent eyes from said kid. So Levi being inches deep in the boy pulled out and slammed back into him without warning.

 

“Ah!” Eren yelped in surprise, smacking the man who was having a hard time holding in his laughter from the fucked up face the brunette had made. “That’s not fucking funny, you asshole,” Eren snapped quietly.

 

Levi could only shrug because he definitely thought it was, plus it served the brat right for always being so rude to his wife.

 

“Uh, yeah okay..” came Isabel’s awkward reply, before Eren and Levi could hear soft footsteps heading back downstairs.

 

Eren sighed in relief, but then wiggled his hips, “Are we going to finish or did your dick die of mortification?”

 

“Ha. Ha. You are soo funny, Eren. Why don’t you become a comedian? Does it fucking feel like my cock died, you shitty brat?” Levi said roughly, pulling out halfway before slamming back in to hit the brunette’s prostate spot on. The way the brunette’s eyes crossed had him smirking and once again thrusting at the brutal pace he had been before.

 

Before long all that could be heard in the room was rough panting and really loud squelching noises. Plus those high-pitched moans Eren began to let out once he was at the brink of his orgasm and not to mention the fucking bed squeaking as loud as ever as it slammed against the wall.

 

The teen’s fingers were digging into Levi’s sweaty back as he held on for dear life because he didn’t want to let go of Levi and only wake up from some god damned realistic as fuck wet dream – in his defense, it’s happened before.

 

Eren’s hair was matted to his forehead from the sweat and his eyes were blown wide with arousal because he just couldn’t get enough of Levi Ackerman. _Was this guy a fucking sex god or something?_

 

“L-Levi, m’so close! Hngg!” Eren whimpered into the man’s ear.

 

Levi looked up to meet Eren’s eyes and shit was it a mistake.. The teen looked so fucking wrecked and it was all thanks to him. He made Eren look like this and he wasn’t sure if it was his imagination – it probably was – but he could see something else in the boy’s eyes. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was, but it was almost scary how Isabel looked at him that way too. How could these two people be so fucking different but so similar at the same time?

 

Levi realized in that instant that he hated the look Eren was giving him so he did what he did best. Fuck up and pretend that he didn’t care.

 

The man gripped the brat’s hair and pulled it as far back as he could so the kid wouldn’t look at him anymore and instead focused on brutally fucking the kid until he or the kid came. His hips snapped to meet Eren’s thighs and he could already see red marks forming wherever their skin met.

 

The brunette could feel tears forming in his eyes as his hair was pulled roughly and his ass actually started throbbing from how rough he was being fucked. But he supposed it wasn’t any different than a few of the others time he and Levi had had sex. Plus it was what he had asked for wasn’t it? To be fucked just to forget all the things ever said to him..

 

The pain numbed his mind until he was gasping and clawing down the man’s back as he came hard and trembled as spurts of cum splattered all over Levi’s stomach.

 

The raven pulled out of Eren once he came and finished himself off by jerking his pulsing cock over Eren, wanting to watch as the kid was covered with his cum like the slut he was. And once he did watch all of that happen, he felt satisfied. The white contrasted beautifully with Eren’s red splotchy skin.

 

“Shit.. Fustrated about something?” the brunette croaked as he tried sitting up and winced at his very sore ass.

 

“No. Quit asking stupid shit. I’ll take you how I want to, got it?” the man spat, his face showing absolutely no emotion.

 

“Don’t you always?” the brunette sighed, rolling his eyes at the man’s dramatics. _What the hell was his problem now?_ “Are you going to leave now? I got what I wanted. And don’t worry.. You don’t have to pay me for tonight. We’re family now,” Eren grinned, eyeing Levi’s gorgeous body up and down.

 

“Of course. Why the hell would I want to stay here with you? Isabel is probably wondering when the hell I’ll be back from buying those _cigarettes_ ,” Levi said, getting up off the bed, bending down to grab one of Eren’s dirty shirts to wipe the sticky cum off of himself.

 

“Mmm, most definitely,” Eren grit out, his hands clenching into fists. _Why does he treat me this way?_

 

After a few minutes Levi was dressed and somehow his clothes still ended up as crisp as ever. It didn’t look like he had just tossed them on the floor and just finished fucking the teen. His hair was a bit out of place in a few sections but he quickly fixed it by combing his fingers through his hair a few times. When he looked over at Eren, he saw that the kid had his boxers on and was lazily watching him with his lips pursed into a small pout.

 

Levi walked over to the teen and leaned in to roughly bite the pout that didn’t belong on the brunette’s face, before kissing him roughly and pulling away without giving Eren enough time to even react to any of it. “You’re a little shit.”

 

“Ow..” Eren glared at Levi as he rubbed at his throbbing lips. “You always say I am, even when I don’t do anything.”

 

“Because you’re always a little shit,” Levi said, pulling out his wallet to pay the boy.

 

“Levi..” Eren sighed, “I told you, you don’t have to pay me and I mean it.”

 

“Well, I’m still paying you, so deal with it,” Levi said, watching Eren, daring him to argue. After a few seconds of Eren opening and closing his mouth in contemplation, Levi sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed. “Look, I may be a dick and all that shit, but I still remember you telling me that you were saving up to move out of your home and now that I’ve been here.. I don’t fucking blame you so just take the money and keep saving up.”

 

Eren eyed Levi suspiciously for a few seconds but once Levi told him that he actually remembered what he told him a while ago, well it had Eren’s heart beating rapidly in his chest and so loudly too. He wondered if Levi could even hear it. “You know.. I think that that is seriously the nicest thing you have ever said to me.”

 

“Yeah, well don’t get used to it. I’m not a nice person,” Levi said seriously, handing Eren a few hundred-dollar bills.

 

Once Eren got the money, he leaned over to put it into the drawer next to his bed and then rummaged for something. Once he found what he was looking for he reached out to hand it over to Levi. “Here.”

 

“What for?” Levi asked, looking down at what seemed to be a brand new pack of cigarettes and even though he asked, he still took them.

 

“I don’t think you actually want to go to the store.. And well you cant ‘come home’ empty handed,” the teen explained, as he looked down at himself fidgeting with his hands.

 

“I suppose you’re right. Thanks, kid.” Levi said before he was heading for the door.

 

“Wait!” Eren practically shouted to stop Levi from leaving.

 

“What the fuck is it now? You want me to put you to bed too?” Levi asked, his eyebrows knitted in frustration.

 

“No.. Fucking idiot,” the brunette mumbled. “You cant just fucking walk out of my room! You have to go through the front door.”

 

“Shit..” Levi cursed, scratching at the back of his undercut because this was getting so fucking frustrating. “Then where the hell am I supposed to get out from?” After a few minutes of looking at a grinning Eren, the raven shook his head, “Oh no.. No, no, no! You are fucking crazy, brat.”

 

“Levi, you have to!” Eren laughed, as he got up to open his window. “You can’t tell me you’re afraid of heights. It’s not even that high! Come on, I do this all the time!”

 

“I’m not afraid of heights! That’s fucking dirty,” the raven spat as he crossed his arms in refusal. “I’m not going to act like a fucking reckless teenager and jump out of a window!” he hissed.

 

“Pussy,” Eren smirked as he looked over at Levi.

 

The man groaned and ran his hand through his hair in frustration because he most definitely was not a pussy. “Fine, you fucking idiot,” he growled, walking over to the window, turning to give a piece of his mind to the brat.

 

Before a word could be uttered though, he felt the brunette push him out the window and before he knew it, he landed in a bush with a loud oomf. He was only happy that he didn’t fucking squeal like a girl from falling out of the window. He groaned as he could see the brunette’s head sticking out of the window to look down at him while he laughed his fucking ass off.

 

“Oh my ..mmh.. god, Levi.. Are you.. kuh! Okay?” the brunette asked in between wheezes because holy fuck. He didn’t think that Levi would actually fucking fall out of his window.

 

“Oh! Fuck off!” Levi growled, struggling to roll off of the bush. After a few seconds, he got up and dusted himself off of the dirt and bush shit, before ignoring the laughing brat, while of course flipping the fucker off as he walked over to the front door to knock and wait for someone to open the god damn door so he could just forget about today and go to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Any form of support is welcomed!!!
> 
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell us what you think!
> 
> Kylar's social media and fics; [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/erxnjagxr69), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/derangedxcosplays/), [Please Come Back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7896739/chapters/18037789), [Snow Orphan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8084734/chapters/18526210), and [The Silver Eyes From Next Door](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7654777/chapters/17429791)
> 
> Dee's fics; [Double Date](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7156256/chapters/16247786) and [Fading In, Fading Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7941928/chapters/18155269)


End file.
